1000 Words: Kairi's Journey
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: A month after KH2, Kairi had strange dreams about her and Riku. After learning the truth, she confessed her ture feelings. With the help of her friends from Radiant Garden and Twilight Town, she'll find her love. RiKa
1. The Truth

I decided to change the first chapter a bit, the music video of this song is so beautiful. Enjoy my verison of Final Fantasy X-2!

* * *

1000 Words: Kairi's Journey

Chapter 1 The Truth

A girl with shoulder length dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes woke to the morning light hitting her face. She yawned, and walked to a balcony attached to her bedroom.

'What did that dream mean?' she thought.

"Kairi!!" a voice snapped broke Kairi's train of thoughts, she looked to see a boy with spiky brown hair and bright sea blue eyes standing below the balcony.

"Sora!!" Kairi shouted. "Where's Riku?"

"I dunno," Sora answered.

Kairi got dressed and joined Sora, they started reaching for Riku; they met on the beach after an hour.

"I can't find him anywhere," Sora said.

"I'm worried about him," Kairi said. "King Mickey knows where he is."

"Yeah, he probably does."

They ran to Sora's Gummi Ship, they flew to Disney Castle; Sora guided Kairi through the stairs to the garden where a white duck and an armored dog rested. Sora grinned presently and attacked them, waking them up.

"Sora!" they shouted.

"Donald!" Sora shouted. "Goofy!"

"Hi, Kairi," Donald Duck and Goofy said, turning to Kairi.

"Hello, Donald, Goofy," Kairi greeted. "Is King Mickey here?"

"Sure, he is," Goofy said. "He's in his throne room."

"Thank you."

"Yer welcome."

Kairi walked out of the garden, leaving Sora with Donald and Goofy. She walked to a pair of large purple double doors, with three circles on each side. She gently knocked on the door, a small section opened, Kairi walked into the throne room, ducking her head through the doorway, she walked down the red carpet to a golden throne. A mouse with round ears wearing royal clothes saw Kairi walking toward him.

She stopped when she reached the throne, she bowed old-fashioned, and Kairi said, "Hello, your highness, King Mickey."

"Good to see you again, Kairi," King Mickey Mouse greeted. "Where's Sora? And what brings you here?"

"Sora's with Donald and Goofy. I was wondering if you know where Riku is. He's disappeared. I'm afraid the darkness has him again."

"Kairi, I don't know how to tell you this, but Riku is a spirit. He told me while we were in the darkness, he knew he would disappear, but didn't know when."

"What? It can't be true, I felt him, I touched him, and I saw him! He and Sora defeated Xenmas. You felt him, he touched you, and you saw him! I love him!"

Sora happened to walked into the throne room with Donald and Goofy, when he heard Kairi said she loved Riku; he fell hard as a stone. Donald and Goofy's mouths just fell to the ground, Kairi stood still, and Mickey grabbed her hand.

"Riku wanted to tell you he loves you, too, Kairi," he said gently. "But he couldn't, he wanted to tell you before he vanished."

"We thought you loved Sora, Kairi," Goofy said.

"I loved Sora to hide my true love for Riku, Goofy," Kairi said, feeling tears starting to come.

Tears streamed down her face, Kairi broke free of Mickey's grip, and ran out of the throne room. She got Sora's Gummi Ship and flew to Radiant Garden, Aerith saw her land, when Kairi got out, and she ran into Aerith's arms, crying. Aerith took her to Merlin's house, Kairi was seated for tea with Yuffie and Tifa, and Merlin sat in his chair.

"Now, tell me, Kairi," Merlin said. "What exactly happened for you to come here?"

"After Sora and Riku defeated Xenmas, I started having weird dreams," Kairi said. "I don't know they mean, it's been a month since the defeat of Xenmas, this morning Riku disappeared, Sora and I went to King Mickey, he told me that Riku is really a spirit. But I…I…I…. I love Riku!"

"Wow!" Yuffie said. "We thought you loved Sora, but you really love Riku."

"Yes," Kairi said. "I loved Sora to hide my love for Riku. Still, I don't understand the dreams."

_Kairi and Riku were running down some kind of metal hallway, gears and debris on the walls. Behind them were guards with spinners' guns in their hands, Kairi tripped over some metal, Riku helped her stand up, they continued running down the hallway, holding hands. They came to a dead end, a spotlight literally on them, as if a final farewell, Riku looked in Kairi's dark bright sea blue eyes as Kairi looked into Riku's light sea blue green aquamarine eyes. The guards fired their guns, killing Riku first as Kairi watched, tears steaming her face, then she was killed, she whispered, "Riku, I love you."_

Tifa gently touched Kairi's shoulder, she stared at her, Yuna, one of the Gullwings, floated to Kairi, and she rubbed against her cheek, and Kairi let her sit on her shoulder. Rikku sat on Yuffie's shoulder, and Paine sat on Tifa's shoulder, Merlin drunk his tea before saying, "Kairi, did you truly Riku is gone?"

"No!" Kairi said. "I know he's alive, I'll find him! But I won't do alone. Tifa, Yuffie, would you help me?"

"Of course," Tifa and Yuffie said.

Kairi turned to Yuna, she said, "You'll help me, wouldn't you, Yuna?"

"You bet!!" Yuna exclaimed. "Rikku and Paine will help, too."

"Yeah!" Rikku cheered ever so happily.

"Whatever," Paine said, not seeming to care.

"Hey, Kairi," Cid said, walking up. "You'll need a crew to operate the ship. Me as pilot, Leon as co-pilot, Aerith at the computer, and Cloud the bartender."

"All right," Kairi nodded at Cid's decided choices.

"We're putting Kairi in the show tonight, right?" Yuffie said.

"Yes," Leon said. "As a member of Radiant Garden, she'll in the show."

"Show?" Kairi wondered.

"There's a show celebrating the defeat of the Heartless and Nobodies," Aerith explained. "All the members of Radiant Garden are in it."

"Since you're a member of Radiant Garden, you're a part of it," Yuffie said.

"Alright, I understand," Kairi said.

Later, the show started with Yuffie announcing it, she walked toward Kairi, who was shaking, she wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a light blue neck collar, a wide light blue bracelet on her left wrist, dark brown pants that stopped at her knees, a brown skirt, and dark brown boots.

"Don't worry, Kairi," she said, patting Kairi's shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"Alright, Yuffie," Kairi said, still shaking. She slowly walked on the stage, up to the microphone.

"Hello, this first song I'm going to sing is something I learned while on Destiny Islands," she said into the microphone. The music started, Kairi took a deep breath and started the song.

"_The rainbow colored wind is being blown… Aiming for the distant cape… The melody I could hear before sunrise… Is a very nostalgic song! The birds fly towards the sky in the east 'cause it's the shortcut to the end! The paradises of the seven seas… After the night of the storm… To be born again to convey love! The melodies of the seven counties even though the day comes when everyone will leave from here… I won't forget! The clouds are flying slowly… And vanishing beyond the end of the rainbow… The stars are sparkling like pearls… The flute you can hear from the southern sky… Yes! The time to become an adult has come! The miracle is a never-ending adventure! Drawing kind feelings while holding my heart… Everyone is out traveling. A fantasy of falling stars in the night… Overflowing tears and a prayer… I also don't understand, but I believe in the prayer!"_

The large crowd before her cheered, Sora cheered the loudest, he realized the song she sang, and Selphie taught it to her. Kairi bowed, she said, "This next song is for Riku, my true love. Riku, wherever you are, I hope you're listening."

She said the last part to herself, pulling the microphone so no one can hear, but she sang into it again when the music started.

"_I know that you're hiding things using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me, not that easily."_

The music speeded up, for a little while, and then a pause and she started to sing again.

"_I acted so distant then, didn't say 'goodbye' before you left, but l was listening. You fight your battles far from me, far too easily."_

The atmosphere changed and Kairi, the audience, Tifa, and Yuffie were no longer in Aerith's flower shop, but through the rebuilt streets and parts in Radiant Garden. Tifa and Yuffie were surprised as the audience.

"'_Save your tears 'cause I'll come back,' I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. But still I swore to hide the pain, when I turn back the pages."_

A light appeared around her costume and magic out of it and into the air, changing the atmosphere once again.

"_Shouting might have been the answer. What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart. But now I'm not afraid to say…"_

A light appeared around Kairi, she changed into a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and she picked up where Kairi left from.

"_What's in my heart. 'Cause a thousand words call out through the ages. They'll fly to you even though we can't see; I know they are reaching you, suspended on sliver wings."_

The audience didn't see what she was doing, but she had her arms wide, trying to signal a boy with long raven hair in a ponytail and deep beautiful emerald green eyes trying to stop whatever he was doing. A group of guards ran after them, like in Kairi's dream, but that didn't stop them.

"_Oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces will cradle you. Making all of your weary days seem so far away. They'll hold you forever."_

The boy and the girl embraced, only Tifa realized how much they looked like Kairi and Riku, they bid their final farewell as the music started playing in the background. In a flash, the girl smiled toward the boy. No one was singing, the music only played, the guards shot their guns at the boy and then at the girl.

Kairi appeared beside her, they started to sing as in a duet to finish the song.

"_Oh, a thousand words,"_ the girl sang, Kairi sang, _"A thousand words."_

"_Have never been spoken,"_ she sang, Kairi sang, _"Ohh yeah."_

"_They'll fly to you,"_ they sang together.

"_They'll carry you home,"_ the girl sang, Kairi sang overlapping, _"Carry you home."_

"_And in my arms, suspended on sliver wings!"_ she sang, Kairi sang, _"On sliver wings!"_

"_And a thousand words,"_ the girl sang, Kairi sang, _"Ohh."_

"_Call through the ages,"_ she sang, Kairi sang, _"Call through the ages!"_

"_They'll cradle you,"_ the girl sang, Kairi sang, _"Ohh yeah."_

"_Making all the holy years to holy days,"_ she sang, Kairi sang, _"Holy days!"_

"_They'll hold you forever,"_ they sang together, and then the girl disappeared.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhh, a thousand words,"_ Kairi finished.

She fell to her knees after she finished the song, Tifa and Yuffie ran to her side, Kairi looked up at each of them. She slowly stood up and walked from the stage, Yuna sat on a large create, swinging her legs, when she saw Kairi walk by. She floated toward her and sat on her shoulder.

"You alright, Kairi?" she asked.

"Yeah, Yuna," Kairi answered. "I'm fine."

She walked toward the room the other members of Radiant Garden let her use, after she closed the door, she took a sliver sphere out. A light appeared, her songstress clothes disappeared, in their place was a light purple sleeveless shirt, a light yellow vest, a white bracelet on her left wrist, a dark purple skirt, dark purple pants with light purple pockets, and sliver sneakers.

There was a knock on the door, Kairi answered to find Olette in an orange tank top, a yellow skirt, yellow pants, and white boots.

"Olette?" Kairi asked.

"Yup," she said. "I've joined the Gullwings."

"Gullwings?"

"The group created by Yuffie here."

"Okay, welcome on broad, Olette."

A few days passed, Kairi was going along the shore of Destiny Islands before she left with Tifa, Yuffie, and Olette to find Riku. She jumped on the roof of the sea shock, and walked across to the small island where the paopu fruit tree that Riku liked so much was. She ran her hand across the bark, remembering when they talked about other worlds than Destiny Islands before the darkness destroyed it.

'_Kairi? Kairi!'_ came Yuffie's voice from a small intercom on her right hip.

"Kairi here," she said, grabbing the intercom.

'_We're about to left, but we're not going without you,'_ Yuffie said. _'Where are you?'_

"I'm on Destiny Islands," she said.

'_Alright, we'll pick you up,'_ Yuffie said, and then Kairi turned the intercom off.

"Kairi!!" Sora called, he came running to her.

"Yeah, Sora?" Kairi asked as she turned around to face him.

"I found these on Riku's room. They're for you."

He held out a sliver handgun and two yoyos, Kairi took each item in each hand, she placed the yoyos in her right pocket and the handgun in a dark brown pocket connected the sliver belt around her waist. Cid's newest airship, the Shera, flew down, Kairi turned to Sora, a smile on her face.

"Well, it's time for me to start my journey," she said.

"Good luck," he said.

The pad door opened, revealing Yuffie, Tifa, and Olette inside, Kairi ran forward, she jumped and landed near the end of it, Kairi waved goodbye to Sora before it closed completely. Sora waved goodbye as the Shera flew up into bright blue sky above. Yuna floated around Kairi after she stepped into the dock; she looked at Cid at the wheel.

"Where are we headed?" Kairi asked.

"Somebody stole Aerith's invention, the Garment Grid," Cid said. "Whoever took it is in Radiant Garden and says they're you."

"Than, let's go to Radiant Garden and get the Garment Grid back," Kairi said.

"Roger!"

Leon boosted the engines as Cid started them, Kairi stood still, thinking, 'I'll find you, Riku. Then I can tell you my feeling face to face.'


	2. Real Emotion

I just love the opening movie for FFX-2. The dress spheres Kairi, Yuffie, Tifa, and Olette are in the gunner, thief, warrior, and black mage. Tifa's warrior dress sphere design is based off of Zack's SOLDIER uniform, and Kairi's gunner dress sphere design is based off of Vincent's outfit. Don't ask about Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen as the Gullwing's dress sphere rival. I couldn't help it, okay? 

Chapter 2 Real Emotion

At the rebuild stadium in Radiant Garden, the lights dimmed as the crowd in the stands cheered for main performance to start. In the hallways a knocked out guard was pulled away, a few feet a woman with long raven hair wearing a deep purple sleeveless sweater with two metal plates on each shoulder, dark brown gloves, dark brown pants, and brown boots nodded at her companion, a brown boot appeared.

A young voice whispered into an intercom hidden in the scarf around her neck, "K, Y, T, O in position. It's showtime, girls."

A girl with dark brown hair and deep emerald green eyes with a blackish brown tank top, dark blue bracelet on her left wrist, dark brown skirt, brown pants and black boots standing in the crowd whispered back, "Roger…"

Standing in the center of the stage was a girl around fifteen years old with long dark red hair wearing a bright pink sleeveless dress, a white sleeveless shirt underneath, a black hood, a black leather belt around her waist, white, gray, and blue bracelets around her left wrist, and whitish pink shoes. The music started, she opened her eyes to reveal dark bright sea blue color.

She twirled around, throwing her arms in the air as a light appeared around her clothes; they changed into a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a light blue neck collar, a wide light blue bracelet on her left wrist, dark brown pants that stopped to her knees, a brown skirt, and dark brown boots. A microphone appeared, she grabbed it, and two male dancers appeared behind her. She started to sing as the music played.

"_Far beyond the hazy boarders of my hearts, I can a place, it's something like this. Every now and then, I don't know what to do. Still I know I can never go back. All the things I see in those hazy dreams can't compare to what I see tonight. Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees. And, oh I know, the world of Real Emotion has surrounded me. I won't give it. Now I know, that world. It is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me: 'You'll never be alone.'"_

Looking through the beckoners, Yuffie bumped to the melody that played during her friend's song, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to face the guard she knocked out; she smiled innocently, and then punched him in the stomach. She turned back around to watch the concert.

Yuffie wasn't the only one having problem, Tifa was taking care of some guards where she was at, she span kicked one and punched two in the stomach. Yuffie grabbed two flying guitar boards, one for her and Tifa and another for Olette. She spotted Tifa sliding the stairs pole, once Tifa saw her, she jumped on.

Olette swiped two guards' feet with her dark red staff, seeing an empty board for her, she hopped on it, and they waited for the concert to end to get the item they came to get. Kairi started dancing with the background dancers, and then started the rest of the song.

"_And if, I find, the real motion has surrounded me, and I can't go back, and you are there. The moment that I close my eyes, you comfort me. We are connected for all of time. I'll never be alone. And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion has surrounded me. I won't give it. Now I know, that world. It is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me: 'You'll never be alone.' What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you."_

Fireworks went off behind her, using the boards Yuffie stole; the girls flew to the stage and jumped on stage. Kairi was still continued to dance to the beat to the music, not noticing Yuffie, Tifa, and Olette land on stage, their weapons out.

"Hey, give it back already," Yuffie said angrily, tightening her grip on her shuriken.

"Boys," Kairi said in unusual voice, two Samurai Nobodies appeared at her side. "Want in on this number? Then show me your moves!"

"Think you can keep up?" Tifa said, readying her Murasame.

"It's three against three, Tifa," Olette reminded her, readying her Butterfly Staff. "What do you think?"

Yuffie attacked one of the Nobodies, throwing her shuriken; Tifa attacked another Nobody, Olette cast Fire on the Nobodies and Kairi. Kairi cast Thunder on Yuffie and Olette, one of the Nobodies attacked Tifa, Yuffie and Olette attacked the Nobodies, they disappeared.

"I could've danced all night," Tifa said, swinging her sword.

"I could've fought all night," Olette said, swinging her staff.

"Sorry, no time for an encore," Kairi said, shrugging her shoulder. Then she used a ninja smoke bomb and escaped, she ran out the stadium, Yuffie, Tifa, and Olette followed.

"Get back here!" Yuffie shouted.

She ran after Songstress Kairi with Warrior Tifa and Black Mage Olette down the docks of Radiant Garden, she disappeared when they reached Dock 9, Yuffie shouted, "Hey! You run too fast!"

"Kairi!" Olette shouted.

"You're too slow, little girls," a voice behind them, they turned around to see a man with long pink spiky hair in a dark purple shirt, black gloves, black leather pants, and dark brown boots holding a pink scythe.

"Show's over," another voice said, on the other side was another man with long light sandy brown hair in a deep sea blue shirt, dark red gloves, black leather pants, and dark brown boots holding a large blue shield. He laughed demonical.

"Yeouch," Yuffie said.

"Yuffie, Olette," Tifa whispered.

They ran on the dock, the men followed them until someone shot at their feet. They turned around to see who it was, standing there was a girl that looked like Kairi, she had long dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes.

Across her forehead was a red headband, around her neck was a collared red cape, underneath it was a black sleeveless shirt, around her waist was a dark brown belt connected to black pants, on her left wrist was a black bracelet, on her feet were sliver sneakers with black rims. In her hands were two sliver handguns. Tifa, Yuffie, and Olette knew this was the real Kairi.

She ran toward the brown haired man and jumped on his shield. Gunner Kairi shot her guns and readied them, Thief Yuffie spun her shuriken and stood ready, Warrior Tifa swung her sword and pointed it to the men, and Black Mage Olette spun her staff and struck the earth with it.

"Good to have you here, Kairi," Tifa said.

"Glad to be here," Kairi said.

She pocketed the one gun and held the other with both hands, she shot to the pink haired man, rapidly, Tifa attacked the brown haired man, Yuffie threw her shuriken at the pink haired man, and Olette cast Blizzard on both of them. The shot from Kairi's gun broke the ice and they fell to the ground.

"That's quite enough stiffing, boys!" a familiar voice said, walking up was the fake Kairi, still in the songstress dress sphere. "Persistent, aren't you?"

"My grid," Kairi said angrily.

"You give back Kai's Garment Grid right now," Yuffie said, walking beside her.

"Didn't you girls learn to share?" the fake Kairi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"My grid!" Kairi said, more angrily.

"Fine, it's yours." The fake Kairi threw something in the air; Kairi gasped and caught a computerized grid with five holes in it. The fake Kairi held out four tiny daggers between her fingers, she covered her face with the daggers and her left hand; she changed to a woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes in a bright blue shirt, dark blue fingerless gloves, a yellow skirt, and dark yellow skirt.

"But, it won't be yours for long, love," Larxene said, pointing her daggers at Kairi.

"We'll see," Kairi said, reloading her gun.

"Marluxia, Vexen, attack!" Larxene ordered.

"Yes, my nymph," Marluxia and Vexen said, readying their weapons.

Using the power of the Garment Grid, Kairi changed from her gunner dress sphere to the songstress dress sphere. Once the change was complete, Kairi used a spell called Darkness Dance on Larxene, casting darkness over her. Marluxia attacked, but Tifa blocked. Vexen attacked, but Olette tripped him. Yuffie threw her shuriken at them.

Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen ran away, Larxene shouted, "Next time, you won't get off so easily."

"Get back here!" Yuffie shouted.

"Hey!" Olette shouted.

"Yuffie, Olette…" Tifa whispered.

They turned around, Kairi, who was in the songstress dress sphere, started dancing uncontrollably, she smiled.

'_My body just dancing on its own, I didn't know what was going on. I was…frightened. Then while I was dancing, something happened.'_

Kairi was in her Key Bearer dress sphere, Yuffie in her Ninja dress sphere was smiling at her, Tifa stood a few feet away in her Fighter dress sphere, Olette in her White Mage stood next to the computer. They were abroad the Shera, the airship that took them to many worlds and headquarters for the Gullwings.

"You seem like you were having fun," Yuffie said.

"I was," Kairi said. "It felt like some other person's excitement just took over."

"That can happen when you use the Garment Grid," a woman with long dark brown hair and deep beautiful emerald green eyes sitting at the computer said. "The emotions of the people recorded in the sphere past onto the user."

"Didn't that dangerous, Aerith?" Yuffie asked.

"I really can't say," Aerith said.

"But it's your invention," a man with spiky brown hair and baby blue eyes said.

"I don't know all its uses, Leon," Aerith said.

A man with blond hair and light gray eyes said, "Dancin' Kairi? Now that's somethin' I want to see."

"It will cost you, Cid," Kairi said.

"Hold on a sec," Cid said, starting to search his pockets for change.

"She's kidding," Tifa said.

"What, no dance?" Cid said disappointed.

An alarm went off, Cid jumped into the pilot seat, Leon ran to the co-pilot seat.

"The alarm!" Cid shouted. "Gullwings, to your stations!"

Kairi felt something climbing up her legs, appearing out her vest holes was Yuna and a red lizard that who fell to the ground; he looked up as Kairi kneeled down.

"Why, hello, you must be Kairi," it said. "The name's Mushu. Sora sent me to help you."

"Sora sent a little lizard to help me?!" Kairi said.

"Dragon!" Mushu said. "'Dragon', not lizard! I don't do that tongue thing!"

He stuck his tongue out and hissed like a lizard. He hid in one of her pockets, Yuna sat on her shoulder. Kairi walked to Olette, she smiled.

'_This is Olette. She's from a town called Twilight Town, with two friends, Hayner and Pence. She told me she loves Roxas, Sora's Nobody. Oh yeah, Nobodies are non-existent beings created from creatures called Heartless. My Nobody is called Namine.'_

"Yeah?" Olette asked.

"Nothing," Kairi said.

She walked over to Aerith; she grinned and said, "I know some things."

'_Aerith is an Ancient. The last of her kind. She's a real whiz girl.'_

She ran to Yuffie, sitting in the other co-pilot seat, she looked at Kairi, she asked, "Having fun?"

"You bet!" Kairi answered.

'_It all started when I saw this sphere of you. Well, it looked like you. I couldn't say for sure. I thought if I joined the Gullwings, I'd find more spheres like it. So, I did. Oh, in case you're wondering, the Gullwings are sphere hunters, and sphere hunters are, well, this. We fly to many worlds. I'm really enjoying myself.'_

"That's good," Yuffie said. "For while there, I started to feel like a kidnapper."

"Don't be silly."

Kairi turned to Cid, he asked, "Have any memories come to ya yet?"

'_Since the start of the journey, he's been asking me if my memories from Radiant Garden have returned to me yet. So far, nothing. But I know my original memories will come to me.'_

Kairi ran to Leon, he told her, "Still analyzing."

'_Leon and Cid are old friends, they helped Sora fight Heartless one year ago to save me. When I told him I didn't remember, he seemed disappointed.'_

Kairi walked over to Tifa, looking into her crimson bright red blood eyes.

'_This is Tifa. She joined the Gullwings shortly before I did. I still don't know much about her, she's really not the talkative type. Olette doesn't know much about her either.'_

"What now?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing," Kairi said.

She ran to the bar, Cloud asked, "Hey, what can I do for you, Kairi?"

'_Our bartender is an ex-soldier. His name's Cloud. Everyone calls him Cloud or Bartender.'_

She ran to the hotel part of the bar, she looked at her reflection, in her reflection was her Nobody, Namine.

She placed her hand on the glass; she sang a song that seemed to fit her mood right now.

"_The mouth of the Just shall mediate wisdom and his tongue shall speak judgment. Blessed is the man who endures temptation. He shall receive the crown of life. Oh Lord, oh Holy Fire, have mercy. Oh how scared, how serene, how benevolent. How lovely, oh lily of purity."_

Kairi felt like she was in Riku's strong arms, watching Sora fight with Goofy and Donald, King Mickey sitting next to them. Not a day passes when Kairi remembers the sacrifice Riku made to save her by going into darkness. Even though Sora cared about her, Riku seemed to care more.

His eyes, those light aquamarine sea blue green eyes that shined like the ocean, his sliver hair always to give him a halo when the sun shined on it. A tear appeared in her eye, it fell down her cheek. She walked back to the bridge when the alarm sounded again.

She ran into the bridge, Leon said, "Found some treasure sphere wave in the mountains outside the village of Destiny Islands."

'_Mount. Twilight, the silent guardian of Destiny Islands. The think cloud of smoke covers its peaks, making it impossible to climb.'_

They neared the mountain's top, Yuffie asked, "Do we have to climb that?"

"Don't worry," Leon told her. "We'll take you to the top."

Olette jumped first on the stone bridge, Yuffie landed next, Tifa landed third, and Kairi landed last. The land made her dizzy, she nearly fell over, but Yuffie and Olette grabbed her right hand and Tifa grabbed her left hand.

'_Status report,'_ Cid said over the intercom.

"Great!" Olette shouted into the air.

"Just fine!" Yuffie shouted into the air.

'_Is Kairi alright?'_ he asked.

"She's fine!" Tifa shouted into the air.

They helped her up; they ran to a dead end, Yuffie said, "We're not going this way."

"Let's find another way," Olette suggested.

They walked a stone platform, Kairi realized it was an elevator; she walked up to the switch, she wondered, "Think this elevator still works?"

She pressed the switch; it started to move slowly and then went faster. They crushed when they landed.

'_You guys alright?'_ Cid said over the intercom.

"Things are…" Kairi said, trying to find the right word, "just great."

They climbed the side of the mountain; they found Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen hanging for their lives from a ledge.

"Would you stop staring?" Larxene asked.

"Guess they landed in the wrong area," Yuffie said.

They entered the temple, a man with shoulder dark sandy blond hair and bright sea blue eyes wearing a bright blue shirt, white upper pants, black lower pants, and dark blue boots holding a large blue guitar stood before the sphere room.

"Demyx, may we pass?" Kairi asked, she learned the names of the Organization members from Jiminy.

"You cannot, until you defeat my water clones," Demyx challenged.

He started playing his sitar, a bunch of water clones appeared, Kairi swung her Oathkeeper and destroyed two, strung her yoyos and destroyed three, Tifa kicked four clones, Yuffie threw her shuriken at six, and Olette cast Fire on nine.

"You may pass to the sphere," Demyx sighed.

The girls entered the sphere room and found a sphere sitting on a alter. Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen entered.

"It's obvious that sphere's just a dud," Larxene said. "Prefect for the Dullwings."

"Gullwings!" Olette corrected. They left, Kairi happily grabbed the sphere.

"I believe this belongs to us," she said.


	3. Riku's Confession

I think it's high time Kairi's lover had some time in the spotlight, as well the non-fighting Organization member and Roxas. I was wondering why Riku isn't fear the darkness, so I had this wild idea that maybe he become a Heartless after he was born and had a Nobody most of his life. Sexth is Riku's Nobody, he's close to Xemnas as Riku was with Ansem. 

Chapter 3 Riku's Confession

_A boy with long sliver hair and light aqua sea bluish green eyes stood in still darkness, he saw a girl with long dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes standing before him. He smiled, wanting to run toward her. But his feet were stuck; he saw an empty stare in the girl's eyes. Next he saw, the girl was the arms of a man with long dark sliver hair and orange devil like eyes._

"_Riku, you can't win," the man said. "Kairi loves Sora, you know. You'll be just a spirit to both of them."_

_The man changed into a boy with spiky brown hair and bright sea blue eyes, Kairi's expression didn't change, she had the empty stare in her eyes._

"_No!" Riku shouted to the girl he loved._

"Kairi!!" Riku shouted as he woke from the nightmare he had. Sweat on his forehead, he gasped for short gasps of air. A man with short dark purple hair covering his left eye and black eyes ran into the room.

"Riku, you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Zexion," Riku said.

Zexion sighed as he leaned against the white bookcase in Riku's room, "You have been having those dreams for awhile."

"I think because I love Kairi." Riku looked out the window, instead of his reflection; there was a boy with long raven hair and dark emerald green eyes. "But Kairi loves Sora."

"Actually, Kairi loves you," a girl with long blond hair and bright sea blue eyes said, entering the room. "She told me what happened."

"What, Namine?" Zexion asked the last princess's Nobody.

"The morning Riku disappeared," Namine said. "She and Sora went to Disney Castle to see if King Mickey knew where he was. When Mickey told Kairi the truth, she was in shock. She confessed her true feelings for Riku right in front of Sora. Then, she went to Radiant Garden to clam down and told the people there."

"Kairi loves me?" Riku wondered.

"Wonder how she'll react when she finds out you had a Nobody since birth?" Zexion said.

"Sexth, the unknown member of the Organization," Riku said.

"No bad, there wasn't an Organization XIV," Namine said.

Riku took a black ribbon and tied back his hair, Zexion and Namine followed, the vast hallways of the Temple of Knowledge remembered Riku of Radiant Garden when it was Hallow Bastion. He sighed.

* * *

Kairi examined the sphere in her hands, the Shera was flying to Olette's home world, Twilight Town, where they would go to the Twilight Temple, guarded by Organization member XIII, Roxas.

The sphere Yuffie gave her after her concert in the show showed a boy who looked him, but she wasn't sure. She could remember the footage so clearly; she held the sphere close to her heart as the footage played back in her mind.

_A boy with long raven black hair in a ponytail and deep beautiful emerald green eyes stood in a swinging cage. He struggled to break free._

"_Lemme go!" he said._

"_You can't blame me for using your weapon!"_

"_I did to save my house's princess."_

"_Just to save her."_

Kairi looked over at Olette, who was shaking more that she was. Kairi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. They landed in the back alley, Olette stood still in front of the chain fence, Kairi, Yuffie, and Tifa stood behind her.

"You know, I'm kinda nervous," Olette said.

"I'll say," Kairi said, walking up beside her. "The way you took off without a word."

"You said it, Kairi," a familiar voice, standing in the archway of the fence was a boy with wild pulled back sandy blond hair and light brown eyes. "You caused a lot of fuse, Olette!"

"Sorry, Hayner," Olette apologized.

"Olette!" another boy with black pulled up hair and dark brown eyes ran out.

"Hey, Pence," Olette said.

A third boy appeared, he had long raven black hair in a ponytail and dark beautiful emerald green eyes. Kairi looked at his outfit, he wore a caution yellow sleeveless shirt with black arrows across the chest, a sliver belt around his waist connected to a pair of dark purple pants with light purple pockets, black wristbands, black gloves that stopped at his thumbs, and on his feet were sliver sneakers.

'There's something very familiar about him,' she thought.

"Who's this?" Olette asked.

"I'm Sexth, the new member of Hayner's 'group'," he introduced.

"These two new friends?" Pence looked at Tifa and Yuffie.

"Yeah, they're Yuffie and Tifa," Olette said. "We're hunting spheres together.'

"We heard the news," Hayner said. "To tell the truth, we're not that surprise."

They entered the Usual Spot, Hayner, Pence; Olette sat in their usual spots, Sexth sat in a chair next to the couch. Olette looked depressed as Kairi sat next to her. Kairi saw Sexth sitting the place Roxas used to sit.

"We don't mean to stay, we're heading toward the Twilight Temple," Yuffie said.

"Isn't guarded by that Organization member, Roxas?" Hayner asked.

"Yes," Olette said firmly.

Kairi, Yuffie, and Tifa started for the exit, Olette stood in front of Hayner, she whispered, "Hayner, I didn't want anyone else sitting in that spot."

"Huh?" Hayner wondered.

But before he could get an answer, Olette ran out of the Usual Spot, joining Kairi, Yuffie, and Tifa.

After Olette asked Setzer for directions to the temple, they walked to the temple doors; Olette was shaking more than she was in the Shera, two Dusks opened the doors for them, they entered.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked her.

"Namine gave her the memories of when Roxas was part of the gang," Kairi said.

"I wonder if he'll remember me," Olette said.

* * *

Inside the temple, a boy with spiky sandy blond hair and dark sea blue eyes sat at a desk, looking at the paperwork laid across the surface. Organization member XIII Roxas was bored out of his mind. The Nobody of the famous Keyblade wielder didn't know what to do in the big temple of twilight. A man with long flaming spiky red hair and light sea green eyes appeared.

"Hey, Roxas!" he shouted.

"What, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Olette's here," Namine said, entering the room through the dark smoke.

Roxas dropped the folder of papers in the right spot when he heard Namine say Olette was in the temple. The two Dusk that opened the door for the Gullwings entered the room. Roxas walked through the patrol Namine left and Namine followed.

Kairi stared at the dark portal that appeared, stepping out was Roxas and Namine. Roxas stared at Olette and Olette stared back. Kairi was more focused on Namine. She wore an ivory sleeveless shirt, a white vest, an ivory bracelet on her left wrist, a white skirt, white pants with ivory packets, and white sneakers.

Olette wore a light brown short-sleeved jacket, a light gray undershirt shirt; on her left wrist was a black and white bead bracelet, a light brown skirt, light gray upper pants, light brown lower pants, and sliver sneakers. Kairi realized Olette was in her Key Bearer dress sphere.

"Good to see you again, Roxas," Kairi said.

"Hi, Kairi," Roxas said.

"Hey…Roxas," Olette whispered.

Olette willed the keyblade she had in the dress sphere, it had a dark blue color, the teeth were shaped as a dozen beads together, and the key chain was a dark blue leather bracelet. Roxas stared in delight at the keyblade.

"That's the Silent Friendship Keyblade," Kairi explained.

"Perfect for Olette," Roxas whispered. He looked at Kairi's outfit. "Nice outfit."

Kairi looked at her self; she wore a black sleeveless shirt, black wristbands, black gloves that stopped at her thumbs, black pants, and black shoes. She was in her Black Mage dress sphere, Tifa was in her Warrior dress sphere, and Yuffie was in her Ninja dress sphere.

"May Roxas and I join you when you get the Gun Mage dress sphere?" Namine said, pushing Roxas closer to Olette.

"Sure," Kairi said, pushing Olette closer to Roxas.

They walked through the halls, Olette close to Roxas, Namine with Kairi, Yuffie, and Tifa behind them. When Roxas led them to the sphere room, there came a thud.

"What was that?" Yuffie asked.

"Twilight Thorn," Roxas said, slowly opening the door for them.

Kairi willed the Soul Eater in her hands, Tifa spun her Murasame and pointed it toward the darkness, Yuffie spun her shuriken, and Olette tightened her grip on her Silent Friendship Keyblade.

A giant light gray creature with a light blue scarf appeared, Kairi quickly changed to Key Bearer, willing the Oathkeeper into her grasp. The creature knocked Tifa and Yuffie out of the archway of the door, and grabbed Kairi and Olette. It tossed them across the room, against the wall. Kairi used a Potion on her and Olette.

Olette stood up and ran toward Twilight Thorn, she jumped and sliced at one of its hands, Kairi ran toward the other hand, Tifa and Yuffie watched from the outside through a glass window. Tifa smashed her fist against the glass in frustration; Kairi and Olette were going to die.

Roxas closed his eyes and let some of his abilities and power flow through Olette; she grabbed Kairi's hand and was tossed up to the head. She raised her keyblade and sliced the head, it vanished into darkness, a alter with a sphere on it appeared. Kairi grabbed it and jumped happily.

They walked past the Usual Spot, when Olette heard Hayner, "Olette, wait up!" She turned to him; he grabbed her wrist, and took to Sunset Hill, Roxas followed. Hayner turned around toughly when he let out of her.

"Why did you leave without a word like that?!" he shouted.

"Because of this," Kairi said, walking up and showing Hayner the sphere.

"Oh," he said, claming down.

They walked back to the airship, Leon analyzed the sphere and everyone watched the footage.

_An empty street of the village of Destiny Islands was viewed, a few people stood in the street._

"_I can't…believe I got to shake her hand," an old man's voice said._

"Well?" Kairi said.

"Junk," Tifa said, walking away.

"We can make it into a dress sphere," Aerith said, tapping some keys on her keyboard.


	4. Truth Behind The Concert

Read what the real Kairi was doing during the fake one's concert. Sea just chose to wear a Heartless costume. Remember, in the game, when Yuna fell into the Farplane and Shuyin mistook her for Leene. Well, it seems Harry and Kairi both made that mistake. I don't the characters, they belong SquareSoft and J.K.Rowling, the songs Kairi sings to express for her feelings for Riku and the sadness of losing him, First Love and What Hurts The Most belong to Utada Hikaru and Rascal Flatts. I just the storyline, the plot, and the dress sphere designs.

Chapter 4 Truth Behind the Concert

Kairi stood in the bridge of the Shera, remembering a promise she made with him. It was a while after Kairi arrived on Destiny Islands, he showed her around the islands. She remembered the day so clear.

_Eight year old Kairi sat on the trunk of a paopu tree she just learned about from Sora. She was alone; Sora went to talk with Tidus and Wakka. She didn't notice a boy with sliver hair and light blue eyes walk up behind her._

"_You alone?" he asked._

"_Riku!" Kairi said. "Yes."_

"_I sometimes laugh when I'm alone."_

"_Really?" She looked in surprise at her friend._

"_Yeah." He nodded with a confidant smile._

_Kairi looked into his light sea blue green eyes, the wind blowing through his sliver hair. _

_She smiled a little, tucking a small stead of her hair behind her ear, "The wind, it's nice."_

_As if they remembered a funny joke, they started laughing together. They laughed loud enough Sora, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie could hear them._

"_I feel a little better," she said. "How about you, Riku?"_

"_Great," he said._

"_Riku, whenever I'm alone, I'll try to laugh."_

"_Try to whistle, too."_

_Kairi tried to whistle, but couldn't, she sighed._

"_Practice, I'll wait for you. Now, listen to mine."_

_She heard a long beautiful whistle, she said, "Alright, let's promise, whenever I'm alone, I'll laugh, and when I'm waiting for you, I'll listen for your whistle."_

"_What?" he looked confused._

"_I'll listen for your whistle when I'm waiting for you and I'll laugh like you're with me when I'm alone, promise me!!"_

"_Alright."_

She smiled at the memory, putting her hands over her heart; they were heading to Radiant Garden to get the Garment Grid back, she kept that promise, after the concert, people crowded Kairi.

"Princess Kairi!" one shouted. "Your concert was amazing!!"

"Can you sign this?" a kid asked.

"Slight file, no pushing," Olette said.

"The Gullwings, at your service," Yuffie said with a giggle.

Kairi walked away from the crowd, sighing.

'_I couldn't bring myself to tell them it was just an imposter. The whole mess started with the Garment Grid, that's Aerith's invention that allows us to heist the dress sphere's power.'_

Earlier that day, Kairi, Yuffie, Tifa, and Olette walked into Market Place, two people walked passed them, one said, "Did you hear? Princess Kairi in concert."

"Yeah, think there are any tickets left?" the other said.

"Your imposter is pretty popular," Yuffie said.

"Yeah," Olette said, agreeing with the ninja.

"Like anyone would believe ours is the real Kairi," Tifa said.

Kairi was wearing a Moogle costume; she ran up to her friends, she said, "Phew, it's hot."

"Let's finish this before Kairi passes out," Tifa said, she left.

"We'll back in two shakes, so be a good moogle, you hear?" Yuffie said, she and Olette left.

'_The mission was sneak into the imposter's concert and recover the Garment Grid. If I went in, our cover would be blown. So it's was up to Tifa, Yuffie, and Olette to do it. That left me to just lay low and wait. I complained, but Cid's orders are still orders.'_

She left the Market Place after a while and got back in her Key Bearer dress sphere, Yuffie was in her Thief dress sphere, Tifa was in her Warrior dress sphere, and Olette was her Black Mage dress sphere.

"So, what did you do after we left?" Yuffie asked.

"Top secret!" Kairi said, stretching her arms.

A girl cried for a balloon, Kairi held a pose while she wore the moogle costume, she broke the pose, she said, "Oh, hurry up."

A person wearing a Heartless costume walked up to Kairi, "Hi."

"Hello," Kairi greeted back, who was this person and why a Heartless costume.

"Hey, you two!" a man called to Kairi and the person.

She ran to him, he said, "You're here to support the concert."

"Me?" Kairi said. "There's must be a mistake."

"I'm just here to help with the concert, not support it," her unknown companion said.

"Great, and don't mess up."

Kairi couldn't believe that somehow a person she didn't know and she ended up supporting her imposter's concert by passing out ten balloons and she was still in the moogle costume.

"Like a balloon?" she asked, handing out one.

"It's a really nice balloon," she handed out another.

"Wanna see the concert?" she handed a third balloon.

"Come see Princess Kairi!" she handed a fourth.

"Go and see the concert!" she handed a fifth one, relived she was halfway done.

"Wanna a balloon?" she asked, handing a sixth balloon.

"Support Princess Kairi!" she said, handing a seventh balloon.

"Come see the concert!" she said cheerfully, handing out an eighth balloon.

"Don't forget to cheer," she said, handing a ninth balloon.

"And that makes ten!" she said, handing a tenth balloon.

"Well, I better get to the concert," the person said, taking off the Heartless head to reveal a woman with short blond hair and light sea green eyes. She unzipped the costume to show a bluish white tank top with two long dark blue fins on the back, light blue arm strips on her arms, black skirt-long shorts, and black sneakers.

"See ya!" the woman shouted as she ran toward the stadium.

"_K, Y, T, O in position,"_ Kairi suddenly heard Yuffie's intercom. _"It's showtime, girls."_

"_Roger…"_ that's Olette's intercom.

"Oh, no…" she whispered.

She ran to stadium entrance, a guard stopped her from entering, "You can't enter. The concert's sold out."

"I can't?" she said, disappointed.

"Hey, I found some gate crushers," another guard said. "Must be those Gullwings."

Kairi realized that her friends were in danger, she ran to the docks, not believing the heat in the moogle costume. A man passed her; he had pink spiky hair and dark brown eyes carrying a pink scythe. He looked ready to attack her when a black cloaked figure appeared, wrapping an arm around his neck and holding a knife in another hand to his neck.

"Don't hurt this innocent moogle," it said. "Or you'll be hurt."

It disappeared, the man continued forward from Kairi, Kairi ran toward the spot and found a sphere lying on the ground; it was the gunner dress sphere. She took the moogle head out, taking the gunner dress sphere, she changed into it.

"Phew," she said with a sign of relief, finally able to breathe again. "Finally!"

She was amazed by the design; Kairi pulled out the gun Sora gave her before she left, she ran to the dock where the pink haired man with a sandy brown haired man, gripping the gun in her hands, she whispered, "Here comes the real Kairi."

After the fight, Olette and Yuffie caught Cid's attention on the Shera, Tifa stood with her arms crossed, and Kairi just felt the wind blowing through her hair, smiling at her new life as a sphere hunter.

'_So this is my life now. We travel from world to world and the days just seemed to fly by. But sometimes I find myself stopping. I'm listening for your whistle, like we promised.'_

A black cloaked figure stood behind the two pillars between the dock, the one on the left looked shyly at Kairi, how she looked, the wind blowing through her shoulder length dark red hair, her dark bright sea blue eyes shining with happiness, however the one on the right looked at Kairi for a different reason, she held another cloaked figure in her right arm, she disappeared when Yuna appeared.

* * *

On Destiny Island, Kairi sat on the bark of the paopu fruit tree, staring at the blue sky. Yuna sat on her shoulder, also looking at the sky when her attention was turned to one of the paopu fruit, she picked one and gave it to her, she asked, "What's this?" 

"It's a paopu fruit, Yuna," Kairi said, holding it up in the sky. "Legend has it if two people share one paopu fruit, their destinies will become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives to be together forever, no matter what."

As she turned her attention back to the sky, the memory of the day before she fell into darkness a year ago entered her mind.

_Kairi sat with Sora on the truck on the bent over fruit, while he leaned against the base. The three of them were watching the sun set from the plateau, as they usually did before returning home. They were merely sitting gazing at the horizon as the clouds and ocean turned orange and red as the sun began to vanish beneath the waves, each of them lost in their thoughts._

_Sora was the first to speak._

"_So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" he asked, turning to look at his friends._

_Kairi smiled to herself, continuing to look at the sunset, swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for him to answer. His eyes were set firmly on the vision of the setting sun, his arms folded over his chest. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on his face. He didn't even look at his friends as he answered._

"_Could be. We'll never know by staying here."_

"_But how far could a _raft_ take us?" Sora prompted, leaning forward a bit more._

"_Who knows?" he said with a slight gesture of his hand, then folded his arms once again. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."_

"_So, suppose you get to another world?" Kairi began with a giggle. "What would you do there?"_

"_Hmm. Well, I haven't really thought about it," he answered lightly, still refusing to look at her with a slight unseen blush on his face. "It's just…"_

_Sora turned his attention back to the sunset, rocking back and forth as he sat on the tree truck. The whole raft had been his friend's idea in the first place. Though Sora was curious to hear what he had to say, he decided if his friend didn't want to look back at them in the face as he spoke, then he didn't really want to either._

"_I've always wondered why we're here, on_ this_ island," he continued. "If there are other worlds out there, why did _we _end up on _this_ one? And, suppose there _are_ other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something _much_ greater. So, we could have as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"_

_He turned to look at them for the first time. Sora turned slightly, looking over at him out of the corner of his eye, then shrugged and leaned back onto the bent tree bark. He put his arms behind his head and dangled his legs over both sides of the truck, staring up into the sky where dark blue met orange._

"_I don't know," he said nonchalantly._

_Kairi looked at Sora, an almost exasperated look on her face. He smiled at Sora's reaction and returned his attention to the horizon._

"Exactly. _That's why we need to go out there and find out." He took a few steps forward, his hands dropping down to his sides. His green eyes seemed to glow as they remained fixated on the fiery sunset that had bathed the entire island in an orange glow. "Just sitting here won't change a thing."_

_As Kairi listened to him, she looked into the sky, smiling and shaking her head slowly from side to side as though she'd heard the story a thousand times. Sora let out a sigh and rolled his head so that he was looking out into the horizon. He still didn't understand him very well, after all these years. He was always searching for something bigger, while Sora had always been fairly content with what they had. What difference did any of it make?_

"_It's the same old stuff," Sora heard him say. "So let's go."_

"_You've been thinking a _lot _lately, haven't you?" Kairi said, looking over at him. The tone in her voice was so solemn Sora almost wasn't sure whether or not it was really her._

_He turned around and looked Kairi full in the face. A slight smile crossed his face as he looked at her. "Thank to _you._"_

_Sora's eyes widened slightly and his jay dropped open. His head rolled slowly so that he was looking at Kairi and him. For a moment, he thought he ought to say something, but he couldn't think of a signal sensible thing to say. He watched them warily for a moment, and then reluctantly returned his attention to the blazing sunset._

"_If you hadn't come here," he heard him continue, "I probably would've never thought of _any_ of this. Kairi thanks."_

_Kairi smiled slightly at him and nodded. "You're welcome."_

Kairi stared at the paopu fruit in her hand, the wind blowing slightly through her hair, Yuna looked very worried at her friend. It was almost like Kairi was in a trance, because she shook her head when she heard Tifa's voice.

"Kairi!" she shouted, following her was Yuffie and Olette.

Kairi turned around to her friends, a smile hiding the sadness on her face. Yuna hid her worry for Kairi by smiling too as she sat on her shoulder, Rikku was perched on Yuffie's shoulder, smiling, Paine was perched on Tifa's shoulder, staring at her surroundings.

"In the stadium, it was packed with people with dancing!" Yuffie shouted, jumping up and down.

"The food and lights were cool," Olette said, smiling at the memory of her first time on another world.

"Hey," she greeted back. "On Radiant Garden, do you think Larxene was enjoying herself?"

"Until she got hurt," Tifa said. "We came to tell you we'll be staying in this world for a while. Cid and Leon need to get some stuff for the engines, Aerith needs to get some memory chips for the computer, and Cloud needs to get some stuff for the bar."

"Alright, go back to the mainland," she said. "I'll go when I'm done here."

The trio left, as Kairi watched them, she whispered, "The one I'm looking for is always my first love."

"_What's in my mind,"_ she started to sing, _"You are in my mind. I think about the days that we could have and I dream things are come back to you. I think about you every moment in time, nothing goes in my heart, just like your memory is how I know to be with you, one start."_

Kairi didn't notice, but as she sang, her shadow was a girl with long wavy hair. Yuna did notice, but Kairi was too busy singing to notice her shadow, the wind blew lightly through her hair, the vines of the paopu fruit held tightly in her right hand blew in the wind.

"_You are always gonna be the one and you should you know how I wish I could have never let you go. Come into my life again, oh don't say no. You will always be gonna the one in my life, so true; I believe I can never find somebody like you, my first love."_

A person walked up behind Kairi, it was a boy with long raven black hair, some of his hair covered a bit of his deep bright beautiful emerald green eyes, he wore a light yellow vest over a dark purple sleeveless shirt, around his left wrist was a white bracelet, his right hand lightly held a sliver ribbon, but it fell to the ground, a sliver belt was wrapped around his waist, holding up a pair of dark purple pants with light purple pockets, and on his feet were sliver sneakers. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she continued her song.

"_What's in your mind, you are in my dreams. I can feel you the all ways and I pray you will ever come back to me. I think of you every moment in time, nothing goes in my heart, just like your memory is how I know to be with you, one start."_

The boy and Kairi closed their eyes; the wind blowing through their hair, Yuna couldn't believe what happened, as the boy deepened his embrace around her neck, Kairi's key bearer dress sphere changed into the songstress dress sphere without using the Garment Grid. Kairi placed her left hand atop the boy's hands and placed her right hand with the paopu fruit over her heart.

"_You will always be inside my heart and you should you know how I wish I could have never let you go. Come into my life again, please don't say no. Now and forever, you are still the one, in my heart, so true; I believe I can never find somebody like you, my first love."_

"We will always be together, my princess…" the boy whispered into her left ear, Kairi sighed; a faded smile appeared on her face. Yuna sighed, listening to Kairi as she continued her song.

"_You will always gonna the one and you should you know how I wish I could have never let you go. Come into my life again, oh don't say so. You will always gonna be the one, so true; I believe I can never find, now and forever, the one…"_

The boy and Kairi opened their eyes, Kairi slowly walked from the boy's embrace to the ladder at the end of the plateau, staring at the horizon. The boy placed his left hand in his pocket and ran his right hand through his hair. He sighed as the three of them heard thunder, Yuna noticed the sky darkening, she tried to get Kairi's attention.

"What hurts the most for you, Mione?" the boy asked, looking at Kairi.

"She's not this Mione!" Yuna shouted. "She's Kairi, the last princess of heart!"

Rain started to pour down, Kairi looked up into the sky, her eyes went from being their bright dark sea blue color to a lifeless dark purple color, she just felt the rain pouring down on her face. Yuna tugged at Kairi's left arm like a small child, the boy smirked as if he knew what was going to happen next when he heard a new song escaped from Kairi's lips.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty, that don't bother me."_

Tears started to form in her eyes, Kairi wiped them away, because she believed behind her was the one she was looking for. The boy walked toward her, a smile spreading across his face, his deep emerald green eyes staring at the young princess of heart.

"_I can take a few tears, not a little, just them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me."_

The boy stood a few feet behind Kairi, but Kairi turned around and walked toward him. Her eyes returned to their bright dark sea blue color as she stared into his deep beautiful emerald green eyes, he held out his arms for her.

"_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me!"_

She ran into his arms, tears streaming down her face, the boy embraced her again, his eyes closed and a smile spreading across his face again, Yuna floated to them. Still trying to Kairi's attention, but just listened to her song.

"_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that love in you is I was trying to do."_

The boy gently stroked Kairi's hair, smiling having heard the answer to his question, Yuna sighed and gave up trying to Kairi's attention; she noticed a black cloaked figure appeared, she wasn't sure if someone from the Organization. The figure just seemed to listen to Kairi's song.

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it."_

The figure lowered its hood to reveal a woman around nineteen years old with short blond hair and light sea green eyes. She walked across the wooden bridge as Kairi walked away from the boy to the paopu fruit tree.

"_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone."_

"But you're not alone, Mione, I'm here," the boy said, widening his arms for her if she decided into his arms again, the woman stopped at the end of the bridge, staring at the boy, Kairi, and Yuna as Kairi continued the song.

"_Still hard of going up, going dressed, living with this regret. But I know if I could do it over."_

The woman picked up the sliver ribbon and continued to stare at the boy, she said, "Here you are…"

"_I would trade, give a wage for the words I say, in my heart that I left unspoken!"_

Kairi turned around to the boy, tears continuing stream down her face, rain continued to down pour, leaving Kairi, the boy, Yuna, and the woman very wet, but none of them seemed to mind.

"_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that love in you is I was trying to do."_

"Kairi, snap out of it!" Yuna shouted, trying to get her friend's attention with courage, but Kairi didn't listen, she stared out to the horizon.

"That isn't Hermione, Harry, you know that," the woman said, but Harry didn't listen, he smiled as he stared at Kairi and listened to the rest of her song.

"_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that love you is I was trying to do. That what I was trying to do."_

She turned around and walked into Harry's arms, her songstress dress sphere changing back into her key bearer dress sphere. Kairi closed her eyes as Harry embraced her, the woman sighed and walked toward Harry to tie his hair back.

"That isn't Hermione, you know that," the woman repeated.

"Yes, she is, Sea," Harry said, starting to stroke Kairi's hair, closing his own eyes.

"Only in the songstress dress sphere," Sea said.

She turned disappeared; Harry looked up into the sky, still stroking Kairi's hair, hearing her light breathing, he knew she was asleep, he smiled.

"They don't understand, Mione," he said. "They just don't. I'll find a way to stop all the fighting in the worlds. I promise."

* * *

Sitting against one of the trees of Malcalaina in Spira was Riku; in his lap was a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The girl wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt, a long black sleeve on the left side, a black bracelet on her right wrist, black pants, and dark brown boots. 

"Why?" Riku asked, "Why do you look so much like her?"

"What, Hermione?" a voice asked, and then Sea appeared from behind one of the trees.

Hermione closed her eyes; Riku just looked at the spring, Sea kneeled beside another tree, her hands behind her head.

"Harry thinks Kairi is Hermione, just because of her songstress," Sea said.

They sat in silence, the only sound was a ripple on the water of the spring.


End file.
